Celosa
by ASUKA02
Summary: —¡¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda!, ella no era celosa, sólo tenía una gran imaginación. [NaruSaku] Shinachiku - oneshot


_Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada es creación de LadyGT, sólo me pertenece el relato aquí presente._

.

* * *

 **-CELOSA-**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.  
.

Sakura terminó de cocinar y se dirigió a su habitación, Naruto estaba allí, se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando escuchó a su esposa entrar al dormitorio, se volvió para hablarle, pero se encontró con una pelirosa mirándole con cara de estar muy enojada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? —le interrogó con voz severa.

El rubio trató de mirarse la espalda, pero aunque no se podía ver ya sabía lo que tenia. Terminó de ponerse el suéter y respondió tranquilamente.

—Fue un gato callejero quien me aruñó. —explicó restándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, no ponía soportar la imagen de Naruto teniendo sexo salvaje con otra mujer, con ambas manos en la cintura dijo con ironía —¿no será más bien una _gata_ callejera?.

—¿Eh?, no lo sé, pasó muy rápido, pero quizás fue hembra, creo que tiene un nido en el cuarto de depósito, me asome para revisar porque creí escuchar maullidos y entonces me ataco salvajemente. —explicó ingenuamente.

Sakura no le vio ningún arañazo en la cara, tampoco en los brazos, después de la guerra él se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, Naruto siempre las ignoro, y pronto él y Sakura comenzaron a salir, ahora llevaban ocho años de matrimonio y tenían un hijo en común, más uno en el vientre con dos meses de gestación.

Que Naruto le estuviera poniendo los cuernos nunca pasó por su cabeza hasta ahora que veía las evidencias.

—¡No te hagas el idiota!, ¡¿con quién andas revolcándote?!

—¿Revolcándome? —Repitió sin entender, pero pronto adivino lo que lo que ella estaba pensando y sonrió divertido —Sakura-chaaan, fue una gata de verdad, te lo juro.

Ella lo jaló del suéter y estirando la tela de la prenda le gritó —¡no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, estabas con una mujer!.

Naruto puso cara de miedo, pero antes de insistir en su inocencia, su hijo entro a la habitación, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

—¡Una gata parió en el cuarto de las herramientas!. —informó muy emocionado con tres gatitos en sus brazos.

Una gota de sudor apareció tras la cabeza de la pelirosa, ahora se sentía tonta, por haber hecho una escenita de celos, Naruto tomándole las manos sonrió y le preguntó divertido —¿qué decías Sakura-chan?.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con los gatitos? —preguntó el niño.

Sakura soltó a su esposo y miró a su hijo que le rogaba con la mirada que lo dejara quedar con los animalitos —Shinachiku no, no me hagas esa carita, devuélvelos al nido antes de que su madre regrese.

Suponía que la gata no estaba, de lo contrario lo hubiera atacado, y lo veía intacto, sin ninguna herida.

—¡Por favor mamá… papá convéncela!.

—Yo, —comenzó Naruto, hizo una pausa no quería desautorizar a su esposa, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su hijo —quizás sea bueno tener gatos Sakura-chan, para que se coman los ratones.

Sakura siguió a su pequeño hijo y a Naruto hasta el jardín donde tenían un cuarto donde guardaban las cosas que ya no usaban.

Shinachiku hacia malabares para esquivar los objetos y devolver a los tres gatitos.

—¡Ten cuidado hijo de no lastimarte, Naruto ayudado!.

El ninja negó con la cabeza, su esposa a veces era tan exagerada, —aw, Sakura-chan no seas tan sobreprotectora, no le pasará nada.

La médico ninja se mordió el labio, no quería ser fastidiosa, pero adoraba a su hijo y no quería que nada le hiciera daño.

Mientras su hijo entraba al cuarto atestado de cosas, Naruto pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y le dijo. —una amante peluda, con rabo y orejas sobre la cabeza no es mi tipo, jeje, —ella arrugo la frente, otra vez se sentía tonta, Naruto beso su mejilla y le aseguró —no me interesa otra mujer Sakura-chan, sólo tú.

—Olvida ya eso —contestó irritada.

—Te pusiste celosa. —continuó fastidiándola.

—¡Bueno ya!, no quiero escuchar nada más sobre esto, —regañó a su esposo, vio a su hijo que venía saliendo sucio de polvo y con telarañas en la cabeza y le dijo al pequeño, —te podrás quedar sólo con uno, a los demás habrá que buscarle dueño.

—¡¿En serio mamá?! —preguntó ilusionado.

—Ahora vamos para que te limpies, voy a servir la comida.

Antes de llevarse al niño dentro de la casa Sakura miró a su esposo entrecerrado los ojos, hecho que sólo consiguió que Naruto riera otra vez. Le gustaba cuando Sakura-chan se ponía celosa, era algo muy divertido para él.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Esto fue algo muy sencillo que tenia escrito hace tiempo, ando desempolvando borradores, uno más publicado, uno menos sin publicar. XD


End file.
